Apidite (5e)
Description Also referred to as bee-kin, Apidites resemble large, bipedal bees, covered in chitin and black and yellow fuzz. Apidites have a pair of membranous wings located on their back, strong enough to propel themselves into the air if need be. Typically, Apidite females are physically taller than males, though besides this, it is difficult for other races to discern the differences between the two at first glance. History After a major plague wiped out the local population of bees, an initiative began to re-introduce a population of bees in the area to preserve the floral life within the area. While initially successful, the population began to die out again due to mysterious circumstances. In an attempt to find a more permanent solution to this issue, a wizard decided that uplifting a hive of bees and have them maintain the hives of their natural counterparts would require much less effort on the village’s part. Thus, the Apidite race came to be. Society Each Apidite village resembles a large bee hive, both in their physical structure and the make-up of socially. Each hive has a single queen, responsible for important decisions involving the well being of the village. Male Apidites are referred to as drones. Drones are responsible for the well-being of the village, functioning as guards. Apidite females others than the current queen otherwise, are referred to as Workers. Workers are responsible for maintaining the overall maintenance of the structure of buildings, gathering food, and taking care of the current queen’s needs. The children of the workers are considered for queenhood once the current queen’s lifespan has come near and end, usually being decided by a contest meant to assess the intelligence and beauty of each child. Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2. and your Wisdom score increases by 1. Age. Your live a fairly short lifespan, maturing at 15 years, and usually living for around 50 years. Size. On average, your kind is slim and tall, typically being around 6 feet tall. Your size is Medium. Carapace. A chitinous carapace protects the majority of your body. You have a natural armor bonus of +2. When unarmored, your AC is equal to 12 + your dexterity modifier. Darkvision. Your eyes are suited for life in a hive. You have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Flight of the Apidite. Two transparent wings composed of a transparent membrane sprout from your back. You have a flying speed of 20 feet. You must be in a space wide enough to accommodate your wingspan to fly. Your wingspan is equal to twice your height. You cannot fly if you are wearing armor you are not proficient in, armor not tailored to accommodate your wings, or a backpack not specially tailored to your wings. Apidite’s Nectar. For the good of your hive, you are capable of secreting a highly nutritious nectar from your mouth. When you do so, you take a level of exhaustion and produce a cup’s worth of Apidite’s Nectar. A creature others than you ingesting this nectar may choose to immediately roll their hit dice to restore their health. Venomous Stinger. The end of your bee’s abdomen features a sharp, venomous stinger. Your stinger is a natural weapon which deals (1d4) + your strength modifier piercing damage. You are proficient with this weapon. Once per long rest, when you attack with this weapon you may make your target attempt a (8 + your proficiency bonus + your Constitution) Constitution saving throw or take (1d4) poison damage and become Poisoned for 1 minute. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. Language. You can speak, read, and write Common. Category:Races